


The Help: Southern Comfort {PREVIEW}

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Previews and Exclusives [7]
Category: The Help - Kathryn Stockett
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Breast Fucking, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fondling, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Large Breasts, Making Out, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Pinching, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Big tittied slut Celia Foote gets a rough, perverted, pornstar fucking from her husband.
Relationships: Celia Foote/Johnny Foote
Series: Previews and Exclusives [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935199
Kudos: 4





	The Help: Southern Comfort {PREVIEW}

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the stories this month's patrons will get. For the full story, join us at https://www.patreon.com/themidnighttalebearer

She felt another hand pinch her supple cheeks and give them a heavy smack. The shot of pain, combined with the blissful pleasure of making out was making her pussy undulate.

“Oh, fuck yes, Johnny,” Celia panted, finally breaking the kiss. “I want you to use me like your own personal nasty fucking Sugar Ditch whore! Yeah! Squeeze that tit meat! You love those massive double D’s don't you? You love watching me stuff them into some slutty-ass top three sizes too small. God, I love putting on trashy makeup and parading myself around like the town cum dump. FUCK! That’s it, you greedy bastard! Suck my fucking tits! Oh, God, that shit feels good.  _ Hell yes _ ! Bite them, goddamnit!”

Johnny acted on instructions, roughy chewing Celia’s thick nipples as he drove his nails into her ass flesh. With his wife’s lewd whimpering filling his ears, he spat viscous globs of spit on her tit meat and polished it with his tongue. He slurped the globes as she writhed in his grasp, orgastic currents surging through her body. When Johnny began sucking like a hungry infant, Celia cradled his head and pushed it deeper into her flesh. At last, Johnny started at her, his eyes glazed over with perversion.

“Alright, you dirty cum slut, get down and suck my fucking cock!

Celia dove under the covers at once, like a trained puppy, and slid her husband’s foot long cunt buster to her lips. As her mouth engulfed his dick, she swirled her tongue around the sensitive underside of his cockhead, slipping her right hand between her legs to thoroughly coat four fingers in her slit slime. That done, she began jerking his shaft expertly as she sucked cock wantonly, inhaling his fuckmeat nearly down to the balls.

"Hell yes," he grunted lewdly, watching Celia's tongue dance along his cock shaft. "Suck that fuck stick, slut. Get it nice and wet. Goddamn, your mouth is so tight and warm. I can feel your lips milking me! But any real whore can take it  _ rough _ ,” Johnny challenged, his cock pulsing with lust. “Think you can choke on cock like a real Sugar Ditch gutter slut?” he snarled, smiling when he felt his wife moan loudly on his shaft. His aggressiveness was feeding the flames of her desire.

“Goddamn right I can!” she replied huskily mauling her left tit with her free hand. “That’s why you started dating me in the first place,” she chuckled. “That uptight, racist, saggy-ass, bitch, Hilly looks like a toothpick compared to me. And the dusty, shriveled up, cunt was never gonna put out. When you saw a horny-ass, big tittied, blonde bitch in a top so tight they were nearly falling out, I bet that dick started leaking precum like the Mississippi River. Show me what you wanted to do the minute you saw me! Show me what a bitch’s mouth is good for Johnny!” She pumped his meat faster, thrilling when she felt him tense up and growl with animalistic need. 


End file.
